Let it Go
by gothgal00
Summary: Elsa was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become the new guardian. But first, MiM tells the Guardians to watch Elsa's memories to better understand her. Will they accept her? Or will they refuse the new girl? How will they react to seeing her memories? More importantly, how will Jack react to this girl so much like him? Read to find out.


**I dont own Frozen or RoTG**

All the Guardians were going about their usual business. Bunny was painting his googies, Tooth was giving orders to her baby tooth fairies, telling them where to go, North was working on toy ideas, Sandy was spreading good dreams, and Jack was spreading ice, snow, and fun.

Suddenly, interrupted from his work, North was called to the Globe Room. He looked up to see the bright rays of the moon shining down on the floor. North's eyes widened, and he quickly walked over to the switch to turn on the Northern Lights. "Dingle!" he called. Several elves stepped forwards at the same time, each either saluting or pointing to themselves with a stupid grin.

"Tell everyone to prepare. We are going to have company." North twisted the switch before pushing it down. Suddenly the Northern lights went flying into the air, lighting up the night sky.

At once, from their own area on the globe, each Guardian looked up, startled at the sudden calling. But all the same, they all rushed to the North Pole. Not 5 minutes later, Jack and the others were all in the Globe Room talking with North.

"What is it this time, you big oaf? I need to finish painting ma googies!" Without saying a word, North pointed to the bright moonlight shining on all of them. Bunny immediately shut his mouth and put down his paint brush.

"Man in the Moon? Did he say what he wants?" Jack asked curiously.

North shook his head. "No, he has not yet told me." He turned towards the moon. "Manny! What is big news?"

Before anything else could be said, the moonlight focused into a small circle, raising a small fixture from the ground. They all gaped at the giant crystal that faced them all.

"_Another _Guardian?!" Bunny yelled. "How many new ones do we need to get!?"

Jack shot Bunny a look, which he ignored. "I wonder who it's going to be!" Tooth said, excited.

Sandy shrugged and made a clover of golden sand over his head.

"You still think it might be the Leprechaun?" Tooth asked and Sandy nodded enthusiastically.

The moon light shone brighter and they all shut up again, staring at the stone. Then, before their eyes, an image of a young teenage girl with platinum blonde hair and a long light blue dress appeared.

"Another teenager?!" Bunny said, looking as if he was going to punch something. "How many teenage spirits are there?!"

Suddenly, they all heard a small, yet soothing voice. It was Manny.

_My children, this is the new Guardian. Her name is Elsa, and she is not yet a spirit. You are to work to find her and recruit her. But before you do that, Elsa is a very confused person, with a sad past, though she has an amazing gift. You are all to watch her memories to learn more about her before you go to meet her. Then you may understand the pain she lives with. _

Then, just like that, the voice disappeared, and the light went along with it. They all stood, looking speechlessly at the crystal.

"She is... _not _a spirit?" North asked, confused.

"Is that even possible? For a human to become a Guardian?" Jack asked, confused as he leaned on his staff.

Sandy shrugged, while Bunny said "It shouldn't be possible. How old can this girl be? 17?"

They all stood in silence for a second before Tooth spoke up. "Well, Manny did say we have to watch her memories... That is my specialty. I'll send Baby Tooth back to find them." Without another word to any of them, she started rapidly giving instructions to Baby Tooth. The little fairy nodded, and quickly flew out the window.

The 5 Guardians talked a little while longer about the mysterious girl named Elsa. They were all growing anxious to see her memories and find out what this 'gift' was. Thankfully, Baby Tooth soon arrived with the tooth box. Tooth sighed in relief, and grabbed the box. Ok, everyone put your hand on here, and i'll activate the memories.

Doing as they were told, they all grabbed onto the small, golden box. Tooth closed her eyes, and touched the crystal. There was a large flash of light, and the group was transported into Elsa's memories.

**Hey, everyone. I just saw the movie Frozen, and I was thinking of how perfect a crossover with RoTG would be... Obviously I wasnt the only one who thought so. lol So, please review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading!  
~Bye**


End file.
